Peace Will Come
by Silverwingeddetective
Summary: *Sequel to "Aftermath"* It's time to break the news: Harry's pregnant and Dumbledore is missing!


Title: Peace Will Come

Rating: M

Pairings: Harry/ Lucius

Warnings: slight abuse, hurt/comfort

Summary: Sequel to "Aftermath." It's time to spill the news: Harry's pregnant and Dumbledore is missing.

_Surprise! I finally had the inspiration to write the sequel. I know, it's taken so long, but I recently watched both the Deathly Hallows movies so I've gotten back in the Harry Potter mood! YAY! Well, it's really quite brief actually. I didn't want it to take too long, but I also had my finals and ending work to worry about for college so...here you go. It's not exactly how I wanted to do it, but it works. I hope you enjoy! Thank you to all those who have continued to wait for the sequel and the new readers I get from favorite and follow from the notifications I get to my email. I'm so happy you enjoyed the beginning and that is carries on the next. _

Hopefully, the improvement in my writing isn't drastic and you all enjoy it. Thank you again!

* * *

Harry sat across the table from Lucius, glaring at his toast. He broke off another piece of toast and dabbed it into his egg yolk. Lucius tried to ignore the light wind swirling around the room, ruffling his hair as it went. Though Harry had a better control of his elemental magic, his emotions allowed for his tight grip to loosen.

"I don't see why I have to tell him." Lucius said, taking a sip of his tea. Harry put down his toast and let his palms drop to the table. They'd been arguing about who would tell Severus for the last two months. Harry pushed his plate away, standing from his seat. The wind suddenly picked up before stopping all together. Lucius looked up from behind his paper cautiously.

"He's your friend, Lucius. We're getting married next spring and I'm already eleven weeks along. I would rather you tell him than have him look at me bursting at the seams and realize it. Sirius is having a hard enough time not telling him as it is. But, you know what, it doesn't even matter. If that's how you want it to work, fine. Severus will be at your throat, no mine." Harry kept his voice calm even though he was fuming underneath. Lucius watched the candles flare briefly before all of them went out, thin lines of smoke trailing behind. He didn't understand why Lucius couldn't just tell Severus. He was _his_ best friend.

"I'm going to go visit Sirius. I'll be back later." Harry waved his hand and his plates vanished from the table. He gave his lover—fiance—one last look before leaving. Once he was gone, Lucius set his cup back on its saucer. His eyes traced down the long mahogany table, smiling at the runner and vase of orange lilies in the middle. Harry was so eager to make himself at home and Lucius couldn't complain. It was nice to walk into the once cold Malfoy Manor and feel the warmth of Harry's presence radiating from every corner. There were various flowers in window boxes, portraits of the better sides of their families, photos Harry had taken with a muggle camera and framed, and the little trinkets Harry would find in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. It was different. The Manor felt alive.

"You should just tell him." Lucius turned to see his son leaning against the arch way. The older Malfoy rolled his eyes and focused on his tea.

"Why won't you tell Uncle Severus, Father? Are you worried what he'll say? Do you not want the child? Are you ashamed you've got him knocked up?" Draco asked in rapid repetition as an effort to get his father to speak. From the flush on his father's cheeks, it was working. At the last question, Lucius shot to his feet.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! I LOVE HARRY AND WILL NEVER BE ASHAMED OF HIM!" He shouted. Draco remained calm, inspecting for dirt under his nails. Lucius suddenly got the point of his son's questions.

"It's not that I'm ashamed or worried about what Severus will say, I'm—overwhelmed. I love you, Draco, and you know that, but because of your mother I never imagined having more children, especially one with my mate. Draco, I finally have my mate. I finally have everything I've always wanted and I can't believe it. I can't help feeling that things will go wrong as well." Draco sighed, standing up straight and turning back into the hallway.

"Did you ever think to say that to Harry? Did you ever stop to think why Harry might be upset? That maybe he thinks...you don't want a child with him, that he won't get the family he's always wanted." Lucius followed him into the foyer.

"No, but he knows I do." Draco turned, shaking his head.

"This isn't Mother. He can't assume that everything will be alright because, if you haven't noticed, nothing in his life has ever been orderly. Harry wants to know how you feel about the situation." Draco explained, turning to climb the stairs.

"He's talked to you about it." Lucius stated, not even needing his son to confirm his thought. Draco paused on the stairs, looking over his shoulder.

"Of course. He is going to be my dad after all. You should know that his morning sickness has gotten worse." The teen looked away, climbing the stairs once more.

"I didn't know he was having morning sickness." He heard Draco's soft chuckling.

"Of course you wouldn't. Males experience symptoms and show much quicker than females. Harry and I did some research. You assumed that he would be taking a potion for it because he hadn't said anything about it. Truth is, he didn't want to worry you and he doesn't trust anyone else to make the potion besides Uncle Sev. It's just awful, watching him heave on an empty stomach as his body tenses so violently. To see the wind whip fierce around his frame from the absolute vulnerability he feels at this moment. All I can do is hold back his hair and try to soothe him, but I'm not his mate. Morning sickness tends to go better when the mate is near." And with that, the teen was gone. Lucius was left staring in the foyer, hopelessly helpless in a situation he technically started. He sighed, defeated. He filed back into the dining hall and tugged on the overcoat he draped over the back of his chair. He had a visit to make.

…...

"I don't know what to do." Harry sighed, easing himself down onto the sofa. Sirius watched as he sat, checking him over for any discomfort.

"Oh, do stop hovering, Sirius. I'm just under three months pregnant, not nearly a blimp yet." Sirius set the two cups he had balanced on saucers down on the table, taking a seat next to them. He dropped his hands to his godson's knobby knees.

"I'm just worried, Harry. Stress is in no way good for a baby." The younger man nodded, taking a deep breath and leaning back.

"I'm aware, but it's hard to not be stressed. I just don't understand why Lucius won't tell Severus. I mean, he won't even talk to me about why. I'll ask him, and he says he just doesn't want to. It makes me think that he doesn't want our child, that he doesn't want a family with me." Sirius shook his legs.

"No, Harry. Lucius does love you. A blind man could see that. I think there is something going on just below the surface that he doesn't want to say. I'd say give him time, but...you're pregnant and on a very restricted time limit." Harry cocked his head, pursing his lips.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't know, now would I?" Sirius handed Harry his cup with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I wish there was something I could say or do." Sirius offered. Harry took a sip from his cup.

"You could just kick his ass." The young savior said bluntly, averting his eyes. His godfather scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Because that would go over so well. The moment I direct my anger towards him, your elf instincts will take over and defend. Sorry, but the last thing I want is be really be dead." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure I'd keep you alive. Well, just barely any ways." Sirius stood, patting Harry's knee.

"Oh yes, I feel so much better now. Thank you for reassuring that I'd be a beaten bloody mess, but not dead. I'm sure Severus would appreciate that as well." Harry grinned from the sofa, watching Sirius head into the kitchen. He placed a hand on his stomach, running his fingers over the noticeable-at-the-right-angle swell. He sighed as he reached his hipbone. It was so surreal. Just six months ago, he was ready to sacrifice everything he had and was to save an entire world. Now, his world view has shifted. There was Lucius, the man he loved and was loved by. He was so kind, asking him to live with him and letting him decorate as he felt. Lucius would hold him at night, tight against his chest, as if protecting him from anything that dared come their way. To have someone so completely aware of how much they loved you and reciprocating that love was nothing he could have ever imagined. And a child to top it off, a family in the making. Sure, there was Draco who was technically going to be his son now, but this was different. This was a child created by his mate and him, a little piece of both of them. He gave a broad smile to the empty room. Harry took another sip of his tea before setting down the cup. A sudden surge of magic and the sound of breaking glass had him on alert.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Harry asked, cautiously standing and moving to the kitchen. There was no response. The raven waved a hand, tying back his hair to be prepared for attack. Slowly, he peeked around the archway into the kitchen. Seeing nothing, he took a hesitant step forward.

"Sirius?" He asked again. Inspecting the floor, Harry found the shattered glass next on the counter, directly under the cabinet where the rest were kept. He moved around the center island counter and checked over the glass. There was no blood, maybe it had slipped and Sirius went to get his wand that, after two years in limbo, he often forgets to carry with him. Harry waved his hand and the tiny pieces melded together as the glass was previously.

"Sometimes, I swear he'd forget his own head." Harry muttered under his breath. Turning, he found himself frozen in spot. The last person he'd ever want to see stood on the other side of the island, stirring a spoon in a cup of tea as if he belonged there. Albus Dumbledore glanced up from his cup and smiled.

"Hello, Harry." He said, setting the spoon in the sink and raising the cup to his lips. Harry growled in his throat, defense instincts taking over. Shifting his focus, he saw Sirius unconscious in the corner by the door. He didn't appear harmed. Dumbledore watched the table lantern's flame flicker before standing straight up on edge.

"He's fine, simply stunned is all. I have an offer for you, my boy." Harry pulled himself up straight, glaring at the man. The air in the room was suddenly thin.

"And why would I even want to hear your offer?" He spat, stunner ready on his lips. Albus pulled his mouth back in grim smile.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Sirius isn't hurt, but that doesn't mean he's not in danger or your child for that matter. Either you come with me or I'll do harm to one, maybe both. I'm not sure yet, it's hard to decide." The elder wizard threatened, pulling out his want and aiming it at his godfather's prone form.

"One spell and he'll be good as dead this time. No magic. Keep your elements to yourself as well." Harry flinched. There was not need to think it over, to even dare risk Sirius' life once more or his unborn child's for that matter.

"Fine." The young savior hissed, defeated but still full of fight. Dumbledore smiled. He snapped his fingers to summon one a house elf.

"What are you—," Harry started when the house elf grabbed onto the teen.

"I don't have access to my magic. That is what your are for. The minister used a block that involves his blood to break, one that I should have used on you now that I think about it. Oh well, we've no time to dwell on our mistakes." Quicker than Harry thought possible, Albus was clutching the house elf's other forearm and the squeezing sensation of disapparating rolled his stomach.

…...

"Lucius, what do I owe the honor of you coming over unannounced? Has Harry thrown you out?" Since they had gotten together, the newly assigned headmaster had grown an attachment to the teen. Lucius smirked.

"I've only come to visit, catch up on a few things, you know the like. Why is it you always assume I've done something wrong?" Severus waved his wand to cast a stasis over his current potion. He rounded his potions bench and came to walk Lucius out of his lab.

"Harry is no trouble maker, he's a trouble magnet. It goes to him. He deliberately avoids confrontation of any type. If one of you were to cause a problem, it'd most likely be you. Where is Harry?" Snape said, pulling the lab door shut and whispering a locking charm.

"He went to visit with Sirius and yes, we've been having a bit of a row and I guess it is my fault." They were soon in the Severus' office. Now that Snape was headmaster, he stayed most summers at Hogwarts, especially now with the renovations being done. Severus gestured for his life long friend to take a seat, sitting down in his own behind his desk.

"Now, what have you done?" He asked, staring impassively at the other man. Lucius gave a heavy sigh and flipped his hand.

"Harry and I have come to a situation where—," The roar of fire from the fireplace made Lucius stop short. Ron came storming out of the fire, Draco and Neville behind him. The Headmaster stood immediately.

"What is it?" He asked, alarmed as to why they would suddenly show up. Draco came to stand before his father. The Malfoy patriarch took in the site of Draco's state. His skin was ashen, clothes disheveled, hair tossed to one side, and eyes full of fear. The younger Malfoy fell to his knees before his father, head bowed in apology. When he went to speak, a choked noise came out. Lucius placed a hand on his son's back and turned to the red head. Ron looked away, shame on his features. It was Longbottom who finally spoke up.

"We have received word that Albus Dumbledore has escaped Azkaban." Instantly, Severus was at his fireplace with a fistful of floo powder. Lucius grabbed his son from under his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go to Harry, then we'll discuss this." The teens followed the two men as they traveled by floo to Grimmauld Palace.

…...

The moment they arrived, Lucius felt his heart clench. It was too silent. Usually, Harry would have sensed his presence and come running, even if they were in the middle of a small spat. Even Sirius was no where in sight. Surely Harry would have informed the animagus and he should be fighting the mutt off of him. Severus made a beeline out of the foyer and into the living room.

"Split up and search everywhere." Snape said, moving towards the west side of the house where the study and library were. Ron and Hermione climbed the stairs and split, one going to the left and the other to the right. Lucius went down the back hall to the basement of the house. Draco went to the lounge and Neville went searching the perimeter.

Draco entered the living area and sighed at the empty room. Moving over to the sofa, he noticed the two cups of tea. He pressed his hand to the outside of a porcelain cup. It was still slightly warm. He picked up the cup and moved into the kitchen.

"Sirius? Harry?" He asked, walking through the arch way into the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of place. Draco walked to the sink, placing the cup into the basin and turning around. That was when he saw a man sitting on the floor, supported by the wall.

"Sirius!" He yelled, alerting the others in the house. Draco fell to his knees beside the man, pulling out his wand with a muttered _rennervate_. By the time Sirius was capable of thought, Severus had just reached the door way. Instantly, the animagus was on his feet.

"Harry?! HARRY!" He cried out, pushing through to the lounge. His eyes searched the room, scanning for the teen.

"Sirius. Sirius, stop." Severus grabbed Sirius back by his elbow. The man's eyes were wide, full of terror.

"He's already gone." The headmaster informed him, eyes down cast. Sirius shook his head.

"Oh no, oh god no. He can't handle this, Sev. There's too much stress, too much of a risk. We need to find him now." Sirius pulled away, Draco going after him. Lucius rushed back into the lounge.

"He's really gone? Dumbledore has him?" Severs nodded, watching the tight expression on the blond's face break.

"What is Sirius going on about? He mentioned Harry being under too much stress and that it would be a risk. A risk to what? Is Harry alright?" At his question, both Draco and Sirius stared the older Malfoy down. There would be no getting out of this one. Lucius tried to look anywhere but at his long time friend.

"Harry is perfectly fine." He said. Draco growled and stepped forward.

"No, you're going to tell him what's going on! You're not messing this up. I won't let you! Tell him!" The teen shouted, crowding his father's personal space. Sirius had filed off down the hall, mumbling something under his breath. Snape stared at his friend.

"Lucius, what is wrong with Harry?" Severus asked once more, advancing on his friend. Releasing a sigh, Lucius' shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Lucius, I need to know what we're facing. If Harry is ill, why did you not inform me earlier? The stress of the situation will only worsen his condition." The older Malfoy shook his head.

"No, Harry isn't ill, but the stress can worsen his current state. Severus, Harry is pregnant. He's approximately three months along." Snape's mouth dropped open.

"Harry is—and now he's with—two months? How did this happen? How did I miss that? I don't remember either of you under going treatments for fertility—it wasn't planned. That's why I wasn't told. Both of your powers combined, it's likely that conception would happen. Lucius, why didn't you tell me?" Severus said, dropping himself to the sofa. The idea of the teen elf being pregnant was surprising, but not entirely shocking. He expected it to happen, only not this soon.

"Because everything seemed to be a dream and I didn't want to see it burn like everything else has in my life. It's a wonderful thing, really. Harry pregnant with my child. My mate is pregnant, Sev. I had that itching feeling it wouldn't last and now he's with Dumbledore." Lucius explained. He turned away from his friend, facing the framed pictures on the mantel. The first was of Harry and Draco flying around the pit at Hogwarts only last month. The relationship between the two was like he'd never seen. Even with Narcissa as his mother, Draco clung to Harry like he was his birth parent. He didn't let others come too close, let alone touch him. If it weren't for the fact it was instinctual for a veela's children, especially dominant ones, to be protective of their "mother", he'd be seething with jealousy. The next photo was Harry hanging from Sirius' neck, a large smile across both their faces. Draco stepped up to his father, clutching his hand.

"So, where do we start?" He asked. Lucius looked down at his son.

"I honestly have no idea. It would depend on what the old fool would want, as well as where he could go to hide." He switched his gaze over to his friend. Severus was tapping his foot, an unreadable expression. Sirius was suddenly back with his wand, jumping the back of the sofa to sit next to his lover. Ron and Hermione had followed him down, both taking a place on the other side of the room.

"He obviously wouldn't go to a place we know well or frequent. He'd want access to Hogwarts. His personals are still there." Hermione said. She flicked back her hair and stared hard at the floor.

"He wouldn't be in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley then. Neville and my brother work there. Any of us would instantly spot him." Ron muttered, scuffing his boot on the floor.

"The moment someone accessed any of his houses, the Ministry would be informed. It's not possible for him to do magic either." Draco added. He looked back to his godfather.

"You know a place, don't you?" He asked. Snape nodded. Truthfully, he couldn't believe it was possible to be that obvious.

"The Shrieking Shack. It's close enough to Hogwarts to come and go at night when everyone is gone. No one frequents it either, the willow tree is enough to keep everyone away." The headmaster offered, still thinking hard.

"But isn't that still a bit obvious?" Hermione questioned. Draco nodded with her, waiting for Severus to answer.

"It may be, but I can think of no other place to take him. As for what he would want, well I'd assume the ability to use his magic. His wand is at Hogwarts, buried in one of the drawers." Lucius smirked.

"Harry can't remove the spell though. The block was done with blood by the Minister. He would need his blood to break it." Severus stood from his seat.

"And he knows that. He's going to use Harry to get it. Elemental elves have a reputation of being reckless in dire situations. Their magic tends to leave their control. Simply by putting Harry at risk would have him on edge. Harry in danger is the same as his child in danger. We can only hope he knows nothing of his pregnancy. We need to leave now. Longbottom, head back to St. Mungos. I want a team assembled to accept Harry for a report on his pregnancy in case anything has happened." Severus ordered, ushering them all outside. Neville left the moment the door closed behind him.

"Apparate. Perform side alongs or not, just hurry." He grabbed his lover's arm and, with a crack, they were gone. Ron pulled Hermione to his chest as Draco clung to his father's arm. The next second, they were gone.

…...

"Do you understand me now, boy?" Dumbledore shouted, watching as his house elf brought the stick down on the teen's back once more. Angry welts and scratches littered the tanned skin on his back. Dumbledore had left his stomach alone, leaving it as a last resort. Harry flinched as the wood connected to his skin, sending his back into a deep arch. His wrists hurt, the rope holding him up was biting into his skin, but not yet cutting him. Harry scowled, spitting at the man standing on the opposite side of the room.

"I'd watch yourself, boy. That stick can switch sides." As if following a silent command, the house elf traced the slight curve of his stomach. Harry's teeth clenched, blood seeping from the inside of his cheek. He felt his magic wanting to protect him, the elements pleading to fight.

"It's that easy, Harry. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. You made sure of that." Harry stiffened as the stick was pulled back to prod his stomach.

"You'll regret this." The teen bit out, glaring at the elder. Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head at the floor.

"I regret nothing and never will. You will assist me to gain back my magic." Albus explained again, eying the house elf waiting for commands.

"What will happen afterward?" Harry asked. The old wizard shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't decided whether to simply kill you or keep you hostage, death more likely since it would also kill your mate." Harry closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"Go fuck yourself." Harry spat, bracing himself for pain. A wicked smile crawled over the other man's mouth.

"You always were one for trouble." He saw an iron rod be shoved into the fire. The stick was nothing compared to the sensation of skin burning on his lower back. The moment the house elf pulled it back, a cool tingling wiped over the same area. A rough hand gripped his left hip, rubbing over the area.

"You're control over fire has left you able to heal burns. Doesn't even leave a mark, you see, but it still hurts, doesn't it? However, it can only last for so long. This should be fun." The metal rod was shoved into fire once more. Harry cursed his healing abilities like nothing ever before as the metal was brought to his skin again only to be cooled by his magic.

'Come on, Severus. Come on. You know it.' He screamed in his head. If anyone knew where he'd be, it'd be Severus. He'd been stuck in the same place once before.

…...

"Are you sure he's down there?" Ron asked, peeking over the window sill once more. Hermione nodded to Severus as he ushered her off with Draco behind her. The headmaster glanced over to Ron.

"Positive. Miss Granger and Draco are going to the Ministry now. I'm unsure as to what Dumbledore or Harry is planning." He explained, pulling his wand from his robe and casting a _tempus._ It was dark now. Harry had been with Albus for over nine hours. Sirius stood next to Lucius, watching the shack intently. Now that the sun was down, they were waiting for Albus to venture into the school. They sat patiently, twiddling their thumbs in anticipation to have Harry back. An hour later, a large figure sauntered out of the shack and journeyed up the school.

"Sirius." Severus said.

"On it." His lover climbed the edge of the window sill and jumped, transforming into his grim animagus as he fell. His paws hit the ground running, making record time to the shack. Lucius gave his friend a curt nod. Both of them rushed down the stairs, taking short cuts to get to the main hall faster. They crept around the corner, cautious as they were blind to where Dumbledore might be. They each took to opposite sides of the hall. When Lucius caught sight of the Azkaban black and white striped uniform, he met eyes with Severus. The dark haired wizard waved his wand and was suddenly out of sight. Lucius darted around the corner, wand drawn at the ready. He watched the old bastard move to the professors entrance, a sure way to the Headmaster's office. With a flick of his wand, the door slammed shut and Albus turned sharply on his heels.

"Ah, Lucius, how is dear Harry?" The old wizard asked, a condescending bite in his tone. Lucius lunged, but was pulled back by a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. We need him to find Harry." The blond turned to Severus and froze.

"Find Harry? He wasn't in the shack?" He asked, jaw dropping in shock. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Now, why would I keep him there where you'd surely find him?" The old man asked, now leaning against the wall. Lucius gripped his wand tightly before flicking it at Albus. He cast a wordless _incarcerous _and nodded to his friend.

"Let's just take him to the Ministry. We don't have time for this. We need to get information and fast. I need to tell Draco." Severus gave him an understanding look before casting a _mobilicorpus _to levitate the old coot from the school_, _sneering at the older wizard as he passed.

"We'll find him, Lucius." The headmaster turned and followed the floating body out of the school to meet with Sirius. Lucius gave a sigh, following shortly behind him.

"What did you find, Sirius?" Severus asked the grim sauntering up with only a shirt in his mouth. It was torn, raggedly so as if the person wearing it had been grabbed around the neck. Thankfully, there was no blood, but that didn't mean anything by their standards. Sirius dropped the article of clothing in Lucius' outstretched hand. The blond brought it up to his nose and inhaled the scent.

"There's no doubt it's Harry's." The canine stretched, transforming back into Sirius' natural form. He rubbed his jaw and looked back towards the Shrieking Shack.

"It's completely destroyed inside, like a tornado hit it, caught fire, and then drenched itself. Harry's just left there. I couldn't find any traces of magic though. It wasn't a wizard or witch that took him away." Sirius informed them, turning himself back around to face the two men.

"I wouldn't think it would be. There is no one alive willing to help Dumbledore. If the magic is untraceable, I would assume it is a house elf assisting him. Many house elves of Hogwarts are still loyal to Dumbledore considering they are, quite technically, under his ownership as servants." Severus said, glancing down at the old wizard on the ground.

"Where did you tell it to take Harry?" Lucius growled, lunging at the man and dragging him to his feet by his collar. Dumbledore only smirked, blue eyes twinkling madly. Lucius threw him back to the ground, storming away from the other men. Harry was out there somewhere waiting for him. It was his responsibility to protect his mate and he failed.

"What else was there, Sirius?" His lover tugged in his lower lip, abusing the tender flesh. Severus gently grabbed Sirius' jaw, fingers scratching over the stubble there. His thumb pulled the bottom lip free.

"Rope binds where a body had been suspended, loops too thin to be around anyone other than Harry's wrists. There was a coal pot, still hot too. There was no significant amount of blood, only small drops from minor scratches maybe, but I don't want to assume. He wouldn't have Harry remove his shirt without reason." The animagus explained, glaring down at the old wizard. The headmaster hummed in agreement.

"Very true. Harry has exceptional healing abilities for certain injuries. Injuries from nature, say he fell and scraped his knee or was trapped in thorns, all heal immediately. He still feels the pain, but it doesn't last long. The only down fall is when Harry is weak, tired, or severely wounded. I hope for your sake that is not true, Albus. An angry veela is not one you want on your back." Severus said, flicking his wand to have Dumbledore be carried off again. Sirius followed suit, walking alongside his lover as they went. His hand brushed against the current headmaster's, easing his fingers between Severus' to clasp their hands together.

"Harry's strong. He can get through this. He's made it through so much already." With that, Snape squeezed the other man's hand tightly.

"He wasn't pregnant then. He didn't have to worry about the condition of his unborn child." Severus responded, glancing up at Sirius next to him.

"Knowing Harry, he will do anything to protect his child. I don't worry about his baby, Sev." The taller of the two stopped, pulling Sirius closer to him. He let his hand follow up his lover's side, finally coming up to cup his jaw.

"I do not worry about his child, I only worry about him and my friend. A veela's bond is strong. When the bonded are apart for too long, the bond starts to wear on the person. It is not...pleasant to see." Sirius tilted his head into Severus' hand.

"How long?" Severus averted his gaze, looking past Sirius to see his friend. The animagus turned around to see the blond as well, Severus' hand dropping back to his own side. Lucius stared down at the old man being levitated across the ground. His foot just so happened to step on his beard, pulling the hair tight as magic continued to carry him away. Severus' shoulders dropped.

"Of that, I am not certain."

…...

Three weeks had passed since Dumbledore had been turned into the Ministry and sentenced to the Kiss. His incarceration didn't last long as everyone had hoped. Most figured that as soon as Dumbledore was sentenced to death, that'd be the end of it. Harry would mysteriously appear and everything would be fine. No one counted on Dumbledore using house elves to apparate out of Azkaban, cementing Snape's belief that the house elves were on the old bastard's side. Now they were in the same predicament. Harry pregnant and missing with Dumbledore breathing down his neck, not to mention the veela bond causing both Lucius and predictably Harry to deteriorate. However,...Dumbledore's plans were finally being set into motion.

Harry glared down at the house elf holding the metal prod to his back. It stuck his spine again, forcing him forward. His eyes found the Minister's office door. He couldn't do this. He couldn't harm the minister. He couldn't aim his wand at Shacklebolt. The metal prod dug deep into his lower back, shoving him forward once more. The door was getting closer. He couldn't do this, but he couldn't lose his baby either. Once at the door, Harry raised his hand and knocked lightly.

"Come in." A muffled voice called from behind the door. The heavy doors swung open, revealing Shacklebolt looming over a stack of papers on his desk and a quick quill scratching his signature across important documents.

"Ah Harry! Where have you been? Everyone has been worried sick. Let's contact Lucius—Harry?" Harry saw the house elf banish the prod and scamper to the other side of the room. Kingsley questioned Harry with his eyes, raising a brow at the elf. The teen moved forward, stepping fully into the light. The Minister was at his feet in an instant. Harry was pale, whiter than snow. His eyes were wide and turned at the corners in sorrow. The elf's hair was loose from the usual braid holding it back, strands going every which way and obviously hadn't been washed since the day he was reported missing. The dark purple stains under his eyes screamed desperation, as if the bruises covering his arms and rope burns around his wrists didn't already.

Harry knew he was a sight to see. His magic had stopped healing him roughly a week ago. His was dehydrated, malnourished, exhausted, and pregnant on top of everything. The bruises and burns were now imprinted in his skin, his body unable to draw out the necessary magic to heal. His chest was tight from the loss of Lucius' presence. The bond was stretched so thin. Even after consummating a bond, veelas needed contact. It also didn't help that the state of his stomach was more prominent now that he was fourteen weeks along. The swell of his stomach was enough to see from the side and his narrow hips were fuller. With a watery smile, Harry took a few more steps forward and drew his wand.

"I'm so sorry, Kingsley. It's what Dumbledore wants, and he needs his magic back." Harry flicked his eyes to the small stone figurine on the desk and then to the house elf. As a trained auror, Shacklebolt caught the movement and subtle gesture. Slowly, he stepped around his desk from an angle that the house elf wouldn't be able to see his hand.

"Harry, you don't need to do this. Just tell me where he is." The Minister said, moving to the side of his desk and laying his hand over the stone. The raven gave a curt nod, but then shook his head.

"I won't let him take my baby." Harry shouted, pointing a finger at the house elf. Kingsley's eyes widened as his fingers grasped up the stone and moved to stand before Harry. Shacklebolt cocked his head to the house elf and asked a silent question. Harry gave a negative shake of the head, raising his wands with an apologetic look. Before he could even blink, Shacklebolt was on the floor with blood pouring from his side. He gasped as the pain of the severing hex washed over his system fully. Harry dropped to his knees and signaled for the house elf to collect the blood sample. Happily, the house elf bounded over and dipped the crystal vial into the dark blood. He stood back, smiling with his jagged teeth on proud display. The house elf looped the crystal vial on to a black cord. He then pulled it around his neck. Harry drew in the remaining bit of his magic to quickly repair the minister's side. Shacklebolt sighed as he felt his skin knit back together. Harry helped him sit up. Kingsley used the momentum to pull himself into a standing position.

He threw the stone figurine at the house elf walking away. On impact, the stone cracked into smaller pieces. The pieces became sharp, latching to the floor and extending into bars. In no time, the elf was trapped in a small stone cage with wards meant to keep any type of magic from the person or object inside from being active. Kingsley sent a stunner at the house elf. It crumpled into a pile, the small sample of blood rolling out of his wrinkled hand.

"Thank you." Harry gasped out, eyes wide as he looked up to the Minister. Kingsley smiled broadly.

"It's the only thing I could do for the Savior of the Wizarding World. Dumbledore has become desperate. His plans do not have the same type of thought as they had before." The teen gave him a small smile and allowed the dark skinned wizard to pull him to his feet.

"I'm taking you to St. Mungos. The fact you're pregnant has apparently been a tight lipped topic. You need medical attention now. Are you alright to apparate?" Harry smirked, holding tightly to Kingsley's arm.

"I won't argue with you there. Yes, that's fine. Let's go." With a crack, they office was empty except for the unconscious elf.

…...

"FATHER! SEV! FATHER!" Draco screamed, running as fast as his long legs could carry him down the halls of Malfoy Manor. Finally coming across his father's den, he caught sight of both his father and Severus standing from their seats and hurrying to the door.

"What is it, Draco?" Lucius asked, catching his son by the shoulders to keep him still. Draco repressed the shudder wrapping over his body. Harry's absence had affected them all, but his father the most. Lucius had eaten less, face appearing more gaunt than nicely angled. His skin had sunken in under his eyes, which had dulled in color. As his child, the feeling of a lost mate was palpable. It felt like a freezing mist had showered over him, leaving him devoid of all feeling. He couldn't even begin to imagine how it would feel to lose Neville.

"The Minister, Shacklebolt...he just fire called from St. Mungos." He explained between gasps. Sirius came from the other side of Draco.

"What is all the yelling about?" Severus waved his question off.

"What did the Minister want?" The headmaster asked him, encouraging him to catch his breath once more.

"Harry." Sirius cocked his head.

"But Harry's not here. He knows that." He said, waiting for a further explanation. Draco waved his arms in a flurry of motion.

"No, he has Harry!" It didn't take any more prompting. It became a mad dash to the fireplace where floo powder flew everywhere from four people shoving their hands into the crystal dish. Lucius was the first to go, his son following, then Severus, and finally Sirius.

Once at the hospital, Lucius was racing down the halls, grabbing healers right and left to get directions. Most were too speechless to say. Instead, they pointed further and further down the hall. When the group was about to pass a desk, Draco grabbed his father's wrist and pulled him back.

"We're looking for Harry Potter." The woman smiled apologetically at him.

"Everyone is looking for his room. It's down that hall and to the right. It's 2401. There are reporters surrounding the room, but they're being escorted out as we speak. I believe a healer is standing in front of the door. You all should have no problems entering, Mr. Malfoy." She explained, pointing to the hall on the left hand side. Draco thanked her and took off down the hall, pushing and dodging people as he went. He could hear the others calling his name, but Harry was so close. As he approached the room, he saw healers pushing back a crowd of people with cameras and journals, all waiting for a glimpse of the young savior and a scoop to write about. The healer standing outside of the door smiled to the teen and gestured for him to come closer. He cracked open the door, stepping around Draco as he entered to keep the prying reporters in the dark.

Draco froze as soon as the door was closed behind him. His immediate attention was drawn to the vacant bed, but then caught movement on the window sill. Draco smiled at the other teen, waving slightly to him. Harry was sitting on the wide sill of the window, back pressed against the glass and a broad smile across his face. Draco took in the dark circles under his vibrant eyes and the paleness of his complexion along with the white bandages around his wrists.

"Hey." Harry offered to the silence. Draco's wall broke. He launched himself at the teen, falling to his knees as his got closer. His arms wrapped around the Harry's slightly swollen waist and laid his head in the other teen's lap. His soon-to-be step-father carded his slender fingers through the platinum locks. He tipped his head back, relishing the feel of someone holding him tightly. He finally felt safe, even with Draco's shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

"It's alright, Dray. It's alright. I'm here now." Harry tried soothing him. His hands fell from Draco's hair and to his back, rubbing slow circles over his shoulder blades. The door to his room opened once more, letting in Severus, Sirius, and Lucius. They all came close, Severus and Sirius plopping down on the bed side while Lucius took the space next to his mate. Draco pulled away from Harry to give his father the chance to hold him. Harry turned to Lucius as the older Malfoy wrapped the slender elf in his arms and pulled him against his chest.

"Oh, my little elf. I'm so sorry. I wasn't there for you. I didn't protect you. I'm so sorry." Lucius breathed into the crook of Harry's neck. Harry's arms twined around his lover's neck, pulling himself as close to the older man as physically possible.

"I'm fine, Lucius, just fine. It's alright now." Lucius pulled back, large hands coming up to cradled Harry's face. His thumbs smoothed the dark circles and stopped on his cheekbones. He stared at the paleness of Harry's complexion. He couldn't remember a time when the elf had been so pale.

"I missed you." Lucius breathed out, the sound nearly choking in his throat.

"And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have argued with you about telling Severus. I wanted him to know, I really did, Harry. But after 40 years of not having my mate and then suddenly I not only have one, but he's also pregnant...I was worried. I felt like there would be something that would go dreadfully wrong. I didn't want anyone to know. I just wanted to keep you home and in my arms, but because of that feeling, I drove you from them. I made you feel as if I didn't want a child with you. That will never happen, Harry. I would never deny you a family. You will always have me, Draco, Sirius, Severus, and as many children as you want to have. I'm sorry, Harry. I love you so much and I'm so sorry." Lucius confessed, staring into his fiance's eyes. The smile that spread across the young elf's face was stunning. He pulled back from his lover's hands and twined his arms around Lucius' neck.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how I felt. It's your fault as well, but I could have spoken up just as easily as you could have." Harry could feel the tightness in his chest ease from being in his mate's arms. When they pulled apart, Harry turned to his godfather and stood. There was a look of guilt across his face that the teen didn't like.

"Sirius, it wasn't your fault. Your wards wouldn't have picked up on Dumbledore's arrival since he didn't have his magic and wasn't a muggle. I'm alright. It's all over." Harry said as he walked to him, coming to a stop between his legs. The animagus pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you are. I was so worried. After everything, I was afraid coming back would be boring if you weren't here." He joked. Harry laughed, taking a step back. Sirius' large hand rested on his godson's stomach.

"Just over three months, huh? Already showing nicely too." Harry let his hands fall over Sirius'. He smiled down at the slight swell proudly.

"Fourteen weeks now." Sirius smirked.

"It's a girl." He said, staring at his hand. Harry gripped his hand.

"Is it? You're sure?" Sirius nodded, looking over to Lucius.

"It's a girl, Luc. I saw something when we were in the veil. I didn't think much of it, but I'm sure of it now. You're having a girl, Harry. Five galleons says I'm right." The elf smirked.

"You're on, double or nothing." His godfather took his hand from Harry's stomach and held it out for the teen to shake on it.

"You've got it." Harry then moved to stand before Draco, who had sat on the opposite side of Severus. The blond teen opened his arms and pull Harry in. The raven turned his head to speak to the Hogwarts headmaster.

"I knew you would get it. The inside hadn't changed from third year, so I was pretty sure I knew where I was. It was surprising to see the house elves though." The other man nodded.

"It's definitely changed now, more like demolished. There's hardly anything there to tell what happened either." Harry knew the point Severus was trying to make. His green eyes traced over the white bandages on his wrists.

"There was nothing there to talk about. Some rope and coals, but no permanent damage." Harry admitted. Again, Severus nodded but Harry could tell he wasn't to let it drop completely. There was a knock on the door that made Harry pull away from his soon-to-be step-son. With a smile, he waved his hand to open the door. Behind it stood Hermione, angled so that her ear had been pressed to the door, and Neville thanking the healers for showing the reporters out.

"Hey, Hermione." The bushy haired girl gave him a broad grin and launched herself at him. He caught her easily, swinging her around once. Her hands went to his face at first, but quickly moved to his stomach.

"Oh, Harry! Fourteen weeks, look at you!" Her small hands smoothed over the small bump. Harry felt immense joy blossom in his chest. He was finally home, finally safe once more.

"Yes, the little one is showing a bit now. Sirius and I have a bet if it's a girl or not." Hermione rolled her eyes, slapping her hands to her hips.

"Seriously? You're only two weeks over three months. Isn't it a early to be betting?" Sirius shook his head.

"I have inside information from a friend. I'm more than sure it's a girl, Hermione." She gave a huff and turned back to the teen elf. He gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"I'm fine, 'Mione, just a bit shaken is all." He could visibly see the tension drop from her shoulders.

"It's good you're back, Harry. I thought these two would fall over without you." Neville spoke up from his spot next to his mate. Draco elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"I don't doubt. The bond wore on me as well. From both the situation and being apart, my magic was almost gone. I could barely get the wind to push the hair from my face." A large hand ran across his shoulders to grip his upper arm and pull him close to Lucius' side.

"Yes, and I'm sure that the healers have done a wonderful job healing you, but I know you'd like to get home." Harry tilted his head back to give his mate a grateful smile.

"I'd like nothing more." The elf said, hand going to rest over his stomach. The others in the room nodded in agreement, standing and stretching to leave. After signing the discharge papers, they made their way back to Malfoy Manor.

…...

Twenty-four weeks later, Harry was resting against the headboard of his bed. His hands were flush against his bare stomach, sleeping shirt pushed up to expose his large baby bump. He raked his nails over the thick skin, feeling his child move as he did. The elf laughed softly as he saw something push against his skin.

"Harry, breakfast is ready." Draco called from outside the door. He waited outside to help Harry down the stairs. The elf rolled over on his side and eased himself to position his legs on the floor. He pushed his body forward, but lost his breath as he felt an enormous loss of pressure from his abdomen. Glancing down, his sleeping bottoms were soaked from his groin and down his thighs.

"Oh shit. Dray. Draco. DRACO, help." He bedroom door was suddenly thrown open, the handle bouncing off the wall from force.

"Harry, what—," He began until he noticed the wet patch on the man's legs.

"I think my water just broke." A stab of pain washed over him. Harry clutched his stomach with a sharp cry as Draco bolted over to support him.

"Yeah, my water just broke. Get me to St. Mungos now." Lucius was at the door before Harry even finished his sentence. The older Malfoy took his mate from his son with an easy smile.

"Go tell the others to meet us there. I've got him." Harry didn't quite follow what happened next. One moment, he was being hold by Lucius as they went down the hall and the next he was being fussed over by healers. There was so much excitement bursting under his skin, blood pumping through his veins. He was going to give birth. He was going to be a father with his mate and they were going to live happily ever after. Even the excruciating pain running through him as the contractions started and grew closer together didn't get him down. He could faintly recall the shine of a scalpel being handed the head healer as he bent over behind the sheet creating the sterile field. There was a slight pressure on his stomach then the opening feel as the blade split the skin and tissue underneath. Everything was blurry after that. There was a moment he could feel the pain of being stretched inside as his child was pulled form him and remember cursing something foul at Lucius. The prat only smiled lovingly as he stroked the hand holding his in a death grip.

Then there was a high-pitched crying coming from behind the sheet.

His eyes widened expectantly as Luicus was beckoned to move to the doctor. He could feel the dull point of the healer's wand run over his open stomach and the pull of the skin melding back together. It took him by surprise as a burning heat washed over his stomach. The healer laughed and pulled the small sheet down. He said something vaguely about his healing abilities sterilizing the wound with heat and then sealing it better than he could ever have with his magic alone. The assisting healers straightened his medical gown and pulled the blankets to cover him. It wasn't long for Harry to be completely asleep.

Hours later, Harry groaned in the bed. He stretched his lean body with a yawn. Pushing himself to sit up, he caught sight of Lucius in the corner with Draco. In Draco's arms was the one person he really wanted to see. When Lucius saw Harry awake, he nudged Draco and pointed to his mate. His soon-to-be step-son flashed a large grin and stood, walking slowly over to the elf and stretching out his arms.

"I believe you owe Sirius now. It's a girl." Harry gently took his child into his arms and cradled her tightly. There were small tufts of raven sprouting from her head. Her skin was a flawless lily white, which was not doubt a Malfoy trait, and her eyes were a soft green. Her rosy cheeks plumped as she smiled up at him, rosy lips parting as she made a happy sound.

"She's beautiful." Lucius commented from the side. Harry glanced up to him, blinking back tears.

"Yes, yes she is." They all turned their heads to see the door crack open. Sirius popped his head through the opening to check the seen. Seeing Harry awake and holding his baby, he stepped through with Severus behind him.

"I hear it's a girl." He said with a smirk. Harry chuckled airily.

"Yeah, but I'm not paying since you cheated. You can't use all knowing wizards that can see the future to win a bet." Sirius laughed, plopping himself on the side of the bed.

"Fine, fine. So, what's her name?" He asked. Lucius looked down at Harry expectantly as he handed his baby his godfather.

"Lily Nymphadora Malfoy." Harry stated, looking clear into his lover's eyes. Lucius bent down, placing a soft kiss on Harry's temple.

"Lovely name, don't you think?" Both Severus and Sirius gave a hum of approval as they cooed over the baby in the animagus' arms. Draco moved over and let her grab at his fingers.

"I've got a little sister." He said with a smile, watching in fascination as she curled her tiny hand around his index finger.

"Yes, you do." Luicus remarked, sitting down on the bed next to Harry.

"We've got a little family, Luc. I've finally got the family I wanted." Lucius carded his fingers into the elf's dark hair, admiring how the long locks fell lose around his slender shoulders.

"All that's left is the wedding." Harry turned to look up at him, mouth left open.

"Lucius...we haven't even begun planning yet." The elder Malfoy's fingers froze in his hair, understanding the look of loss on Harry's face. He looked up to the others in the room. They were all staring at him with looks of irritation.

"You haven't even hired someone, have you?" Draco asked, wriggling his finger free from Lily's grip.

"Now, now. It can't be that big of a problem." Suddenly, Draco was smacking his father's arm as if he were scolding a child. Sirius joined him after handing Lily off to Severus. They were shouting about stressing Harry out after carrying a baby for nine months, the irresponsibility of not planning, and simply being a lazy Malfoy.

"Beautiful." Severus commented, sitting down in the chair was a fond smile. Harry looked over the people in the room and stopped when his eyes met with his mate's. Lucius smiled apologetically at him as the two men continued to beat him with loose fists.

"Yeah, it really is, isn't it?"

* * *

_Thank you all again for you continuous encouragement. I hope you all enjoyed the sequel...maybe I'll do a wedding scene during the summer ;)_


End file.
